VOX Box: In My Time of Dying
Characters * Charles Rowland * Edwin Paine * Delirium of the Endless * Death of the Endless * Despair of the Endless Location * Brentwood Academy, Gotham City, NJ * November 29th 2016, 2127 Local Time VOX Archive * gasp, thud, gasp, blood trickling, pained groan, thud, gasp, shallow breath, rapid footsteps * Edwin Paine: No! flicker, clatter Charles! Are you okay? Charles, come on! Speak to me! * Charles Rowland: gasp, blood trickling, sore chuckle I'm good man... I'm gonna be-oh gasp that hurts! * Edwin Paine: It's okay, Charles... I... I think I have an idea. flipping * Delirium: crackle, bare footsteps yOu doN't loOk sO gOod... * Charles Rowland: ... Paine? You... Y-you... look.... like... a girl. chuckle * Delirium: giggle YeS... aNd yoU loOk LikE a BOy. * Edwin Paine: Oh, my... He's delirious... flipping Where was it, again? flipping * Charles Rowland: Heh... chuckle, strained breathing * Delirium: aLL aRoUnD tHe fiEld, thE oWls chAsEd thE mIcE... * Charles Rowland: Owls? * Delirium: WheN The MicE weRe fouNd, tHe oWlS sWooPed dowN... * Charles Rowland: Mice? * Delirium: teArinG tAloNs anD naSTy biTes; tHe OwLs weRen't so nice... * Charles Rowland: B... Butterflies? gasp * Delirium: StRugGle as tHey mIghT, the mIce mUsT SoOn saY "goOdnIgHT". * Charles Rowland: groan, shallow breath I'm dying... * Edwin Paine: No, don't say that. flipping * Charles Rowland: Oh, hey, Paine... You like a boy again... groan J-just... p-promise me th-that... blood trickling * Edwin Paine: I found it! flicker, clatter Charles, just... Just read this for me, okay? * Charles Rowland: H-horrible time for s-studying... * Edwin Paine: No more jokes, Charles! Read it! * Despair: crackle, bare footsteps He won't make it. * Delirium: Ah, SisTer, yOu're nOt tHe siSteR i wAs eXpecTing. * Despair: She won't be long now. * Charles Rowland: Ed... I.. chuckle I ca't read this. * Edwin Paine: Just try, Charles! Please! * Charles Rowland: sigh G il dooain, Teloc, pasbs c a dannah, ol lava yls de dluga ol il favor. Ol lava yls de eol ol il noco. Ol sura ehn drix, cirp ol con... congam... congamphlgh trian paid aboapri? * Edwin Paine: pause Where is she? It... I... Try again, Charles... * Charles Rowland: Dude, I can't- I... I told you, I'm not afraid of death. * Despair: You should be, kid. * Edwin Paine: Again! pause Come on! gasp, pause, sob No... No... No! Charles! Read it! One more- * Delirium: hAs hE paSsed thEn? * Despair: Do you see our sister? * Delirium: Ah... So hE sTilL liVes. * Despair: Barely. * Delirium: hiS poOr fRiEnd... i sEnSe SO mucH paIn. * Despair: Yes. It's delicious. * Delirium: wHaT wAs tHat hE readD? * Despair: Enochian. * Delirium: oH, I forGot that oNe... i ThiNK. whaT diD iT sAy? * Despair: What he said and what he he tried to say are decidedly different. What he tried to say was something along the lines of: "In my time, Death, daughter of the Endless, I ask thee to grant me thy favor. I ask thee to make me thy servant. My flesh may fail, but my soul will always serve." * Delirium: aN oAtH oF deVotion. iNtereSTing. wHat Did hE sAy? * Despair: He basically asked to bathe his feet in butter. * Delirium: hMm... tHaT dOes SouNd goOd rIgHt aBout nOw, dOesn'T it? * Despair: Pass. * Delirium: WilL siSteR accePt hIs deVotiOn, tHough? * Despair: Maybe if he didn't botch the spell. * Death: crackle, footsteps Hello, lovely sisters. * Delirium: i LikE tO sNorT thOse tIny IcE cuBes wHeN I'm feeLinG loNeLy... * Death: pause Hello to you, too, Delirium. If you will excuse me, sisters. footsteps, vorpal crackle * Edwin Paine: -time! Please, Charles, just one more time! * Death: bare footsteps Hello again, Edwin. * Edwin Paine: You can't take him. I won't let you! * Death: Edwin, sorry but you couldn't stop me if you wanted to. snap Alright, Charles, it's time to go. * Charles Rowland: flicker, sigh Oh, hey... I feel so much better n-ow! gasp Is... Is that me?! * Edwin Paine: sigh That's... That's your body, Charles. * Charles Rowland: Wait, am I a-... Am I a ghost? * Edwin Paine: No, not yet. This is just your soul leaving your body. A ghost is somewhat different. A soul is completely ethereal. See, watch this- hand waving I can't touch you. You're as intangible to me as I am-... or was to you before... Before... Before this happened to you. * Charles Rowland: Huh, so I am dead then. That's that, huh? * Edwin Paine: No, it doesn't have to be. Quick, here, read this now before she- * Death: Enough, Eddie. * Charles Rowland: Whoa, who's this babe? * Edwin Paine: Babe? scoff What? No way Death is a babe... She's all... She looks like my mom. * Charles Rowland: Dude, your mom's a total babe. * Edwin Paine: Gross. * Death: giggle I appear differently to different people. I appear as I must. For Edwin, I appear as his mother. A caregiver and figure of authority. For Charles, I appear as a woman that put him at ease in another way. * Edwin Paine: Again, gross... * Charles Rowland: Wait, did you call her Death? That's Death? I thought Death would be- I don't know, all- * Death: Skeletal with a black robe and outdated farming instruments? * Charles Rowland: Well, yeah... * Death: I get that a lot. If you prefer I take such a visage- * Charles Rowland: No, no... This is much better. Thank you. * Edwin Paine: sigh I guess this is it then, friend. * Charles Rowland: '''It? * '''Edwin Paine: The end. * Charles Rowland: You mean... I need to go with her? * Edwin Paine: Yes, it seems that way. * Charles Rowland: sigh I... I liked playing detective with you, Paine. * Edwin Paine: sob I... I very much enjoyed our adventures as well, Rowland. * Charles Rowland: Will I ever see you again? * Edwin Paine: I... I don't know. Once you go with her, I'm not sure I could find you if I tried. * Charles Rowland: Miss Death? Can we leave Edwin the address of where I'll be going? * Death: It doens't work that way, I'm afraid. I just escort you to the Light at the End. Where you go beyond that is... sigh Well, it's not up to me. * Charles Rowland: Do I get to come back as a wolf or eagle or something like that? * Death: Do you believe in reincarnation? * Charles Rowland: Uh... I don't know. I'm not... I'm not sure what I believe anymore. * Death: Well, no worries. That'll all be sorted out down the line. * Charles Rowland: sigh Doesn't seem fair. I'm not even seventeen, yet. * Death: You lived what anybody gets, Charles. You got a lifetime. No more. No less. You got a lifetime. * Charles Rowland: sigh Okay, well... * Edwin Paine: Don'tbe afraid, Charles. * Charles Rowland: scoff I told you, Paine... I'm not afraid of Death. breath, footsteps Okay, I'm ready. * Edwin Paine: Wait! One last thing before you go! * Charles Rowland: What? * Edwin Paine: I have a question. Not for you, though... For her. * Death: For me? * Edwin Paine: Can you take me instead? I... I don't want to go another hundred years alone. I'd rather die than lose my only friend. * Charles Rowland: Dude, you are dead... * Death: sigh Alright, you know what? Screw it... Charles Rowland, I accept your pledge. snap, vorpal crackle There you go, Eddie. He'll be back in a month. You'll find him at his gravesite, okay? * Edwin Paine: Wait, seriously? footsteps, body slamming into body, embracing Thank you! Thank you, Death! * Despair: crackles: 2 intances You've gone soft, sister. * Death: groan Oh, don't even... He was close enough! If you don't like it, you don't have to- Wait, why are you here? * Edwin Paine: footsteps, pause Uh... why is she looking at me like that? * Delirium: oH-hO, yOu aRe sO iN foR iT nOw! pause i DoN't knOw wHAt 'It' iS, buT... giggle Oh, i'M deLiRIum, bY the WAy! Trivia and Notes * Charles Rowland was killed by Amanda Lydecker. Links and References * VOX Box: In My Time of Dying Category:VOX Box Category:Charles Rowland/Appearances Category:Edwin Paine/Appearances Category:Delirium/Appearances Category:Death/Appearances Category:Despair/Appearances Category:Dead Boy Detectives/Appearances Category:Endless/Appearances Category:Brentwood Academy/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances